Robin's, Kid Flash's, and Speedy's Secret
by ProtectingwithWaterandRiptide
Summary: The Speedy the titans know is not the original. Robin and Kid Flash know that. The original is Thea Queen,who's in Star City. Like Speedy,Thea is considered Robin and KF's older sister.What if Thea, Oliver, and Diggle come to visit the Titans while Titans East,and KF, and Jinx are there.Might Contain YJ.RobStar,Roy/Thea,Oliver/Dinah maybe Flinx. After Tokyo,near future for Arrow
1. The secret

**Robin's, Kid Flash's, and Speedy's Secret**

Chapter 1

Oliver Queen was tired. He and his sister Thea had just got back from patrolling Star City as Arrow and Speedy. He was just passing Thea's bedroom when he heard movement. Oliver knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a faint reply.

"It's me Oliver."

"Come in."

He opened the door and walked in.

"What are you doing up Thea?"

"I'm packing." She replied simply.

"For what I might ask."

"Well, Robin just got back from Tokyo, Speedy and his team is at Robin's, and KF is there too."

"How long?"

"Two weeks. Mom thinks I'm going on a school field trip."

"She's actually letting you go on a school field trip for two weeks by yourselves?"

"No. She thinks you're chaperoning. Please. We have to take our own jet, but we'll be fine. It's been a slow couple of weeks."

Oliver sighed. "Fine, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, get packed. I'll tell them when we'll be there."

"Okay." Oliver walked out of her room and went to pack.

**At Titans Tower**

Robin, KF, and Speedy were the only ones awake.

"I still doubt she's going to call. It's really late." Kid Flash said

"What Wally, scared you and Roy are going to loose the bet?" Robin A.K.A Richard 'Dick' Grayson challenged.

"No. It's just reasonable."

Just then a video chat request came on the Titans main computer. When Robin opened it to see Thea.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Told you! Pay up!" Robin shouted

"Scam artist." Speedy muttered.

"Either way, Oliver, Diggle, and I will be there tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright. How's it going baby?"

"Good. Just got back from patrol. Hey, the others are asleep?"

"Yeah, it's only 3:00 in the morning."

"It is?! I didn't notice. What are you three doing up then?"

"We knew you wouldn't get to callus until around this time." Robin stated.

Then a knock on Thea's side of the video chat was heard.

"Come in Ollie."

Oliver walked in. "Hey you three how's it going?"

"Hey Oliver. Nothing much. I got a girlfriend and Wally's contemplating if he should go out with this girl." Robin replied.

"Ohhh. That's good, well we better get some sleep. Apparently, Thea scheduled the plane to take off at 8:00, so at least we can get 2 hours of sleep and some more on the plane ride,"

"Bye Oliver." The three chorused

"Bye Thea." KF and Robin said in usion.

"Bye Baby." Speedy said.

They each signed off and went to bed.


	2. Airprorts

Chapter 2: Heading to the Airport

Thea was excited. They were finally at the airport.

"Bye mom. I promise I'll be good." She said as she hugged her mom.

"You better." Moria Queen whispered into Thea's ear. She pulled away.

Oliver walked up and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, I'll watch out for her."

"Then who will watch you?"

"Why do you think I brought Diggle?"

Moria let out a laugh and pulled away.

Diggle walked up. "Really, don't worry, I'll watch him. I might not have been able to keep up with him before, but I'm doing better."

"I hope so. Now go, before the plane leaves without you." Moria said.

They nodded and walked up the plane stairs. Oliver and Thea both turned around and waved. She waved back and watched the plane take off.

A man came from behind her. "Should we go after him? And take him out in Jump City?"

"No, let him have his fun." She replied.

All the titan were sitting in the main room. When they realized three titans were missing.

"Where's Robin, Speedy, and KF?" Cyborg asked.

Everyone shrugged. Then they heard thrashing and yelling. They looked at the door just in time to see Robin and Wally rolling on the floor fighting.

"Give me my Fucking glasses Flash Boy!" Robin shouted

"Not until you give me my belt, Bird Brain!" Wally yelled back.

Roy then ran in, grabbing the glasses and the belt, shoving it at them, and then pulling them apart.

"Ummm, what just happen?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't ask," Roy said.

"Where were you three?" Bee asked.

"We didn't tell you?" Robin asked,"Our friend will be at the airport in an hour."

Robin walked up to Star and gave her a quick kiss. "I promise we'll be back in 4 hours."

Starfire nodded.

The three walked down to the basement. Robin sat on his motorcycle and pressed a few buttons. The motorcycle gave a shutter, and then changed in to a convertible with two seats in the front and four seats in the back.

"Shotgun!" Wally shouted and jumped into the passenger seat.

Roy rolled his eyes and sat in the back of the car.


	3. Happy New Years!

Happy New Year!

I just want to thank you all for reading my stories. You've all have been great supporters. By you reading my stories, you've gave me a reason to keep writing.

Now, I've been thinking. Maybe I should do a Power Ranger one. It's would basically be about how Tommy Oliver is Jayden's uncle and then some of the samurai rangers are need in Reefside. There will be surprises about Jayden and all. It would be a couple of months after they defeated Master Xandred.

Tell me what you think and if I should do it. I might do it anyway, just want an opinion.

Either way, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	4. Airport,Diners, and Meeting the Titans

Airports, Diners, Meeting the Titans

Richard, Roy, and Wally ran into the airport to baggage claim. Wally was running a little too fast, that he ran into the trashcan.

Richard and Roy were laughing too hard to help Wally up.

"Nice one Kid Idiot." Robin said in between laughs.

"Hahaha. Very funny." He said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes it was." Roy responded.

When they finally calmed down, they waited by the correct baggage claim area.

Finally, Thea, Oliver, and Diggle walked over to them.

Well, Oliver and Diggle walked over, Thea practically ran.

Thea jumped on Roy, nearly knocking him over but caught his balance, kissing him.

"Hey baby, I missed you." Roy said after pulling away and putting her down.

"I missed you too. Hey Wally, Richie!" She gave them a hug.

Oliver and Diggle finally caught up. Oliver couldn't help but smile.

"Hey guys. What no hug?" Oliver said.

Roy smirked and gave him a hug, Robin and Wally following suit.

"Good to see you guys, how's Uncle Barry?" Wally.

"He's fine, he just really misses you, and Bats misses you too, but obviously doesn't show."

"Obviously," Robin snorted.

"Let's go, we'll get something to eat, and then you'll meet the Titans." Robin continued.

The others nodded. They walked out of the airport and to the nearest Buffet.

"So what are we going to do for the next three hours?" Beast Boy asked.

"VIDEO GAMES!" Cyborg said.

Beast Boy and Cyborg imeatediately started playing games.

The rest of the Titans rolled their eyes and talked.

_4 hours later_

"Ugh, when are they going to get here?!" Beast Boy groaned.

"We don't know why don't you just call one of them and check!" Raven practically screamed.

"Great idea, why didn't you say that earlier?"

Every one face-palmed.

"This pizza is not half bad." Oliver said.

"Yeah, we usually eat here when Starfire cooks." Robin replied.

"Don't you get sick of eating pizza every day?" Diggle asked.

"Yeah, they think I'm in my room sometimes, Wally, Roy, and I are usually in Mexico, Italy, or any place not Jump."

"That explains why when I call sometimes; you're running from something, while yelling at Wally." Thea said in realization.

Robin got up, slamming a $20 bill at the same time. "We better get going, the Titans can't wait to meet you."

Just then, the Titan ringtone went off in Richard's pockets. He pulled his communicator and opened it.

"What?" Robin said rolling his eyes all the same.

"Rob, when you guys are coming back!?" Beast Boy said through the communicator.

"We're coming back now. Whatever you broke, throw it away, or Cyborg or I will fix it." Robin sighed.

"Finally, we've been waiting forever!"

"Even KF knows it's been at least four hours, not four days!"

"Wow, man, that's sad," Cyborg said. Beast boy hung up.

"Let's go. Before they blow up the Tower." Speedy sighed.

"And this is the Tower." Robin said.

"Isn't it conspicuous to have a giant T, where the villains have a good shot at?" Thea asked.

"It's a symbol. So villains know to back off!" Wally exclaimed.

"Shut up, Wall's. We're here." Roy said teasingly.

They got up from the boat. After a series of eye scans, they were able to walk up to the living room.

"You ready?" Robin asked while everyone else nodded in agreement. Robin opened the door.

"HAHA! TOLD YOU I'D WIN!" Cyborg shouted. Bee hit him over the head and pointed towards the door where Richard, Roy, Wally, Oliver, Thea, and Diggle were standing.

"Titans this Oliver Queen and his little sister Thea, and Oliver's friend John Diggle." Robin said.

"You can call me Dig or Diggle." Diggle said.

"These are the Titans, my team: Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire. Speedy's team: Bumblebee or Bee, Aqualad, Mas and Menos. Kid's girlfriend and Honorary Titan Jinx." Robin continued.

They all shook hands. Mas and Menos started flirting with Thea.

"I'm sorry but, I have a boyfriend." Thea apologized to them.

"Who?" Bee asked.

"Me." Speedy said as he slipped his arm around her waist.

All the Titans, with exception of Wally, Richard, and Raven, mouths dropped in shock.

Oliver smiled.

_**AN: Check out the poll on my profile! Ya. I just added this.**_


	5. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

I'm sorry for this not being an update. I just want all my prayers to go out to the people who had to suffer from the bombing in Boston. From you being around it to the people who had family deal with it. I don't think I was personally affected, but yall are all in my heart. I hope you'll get well. I hope to get to update soon. I also apologize for not saying anything about the massacre not to long ago. I do say I'm sorry about that too. I love yall, not the creepy way, I mean, I care about you and appreciate you reading my stories. I wish you all luck and hope to see you soon!


	6. AN: Please Read

_**AN: Hey guys, I really need Ideas for this story. I have no idea where to go. So sorry for this not being an update. I lost my flashdrive, which had most of my stories, I think all of them. Just need some ideas and I'll dedicate the number of chapters you give me ideas for. I'll try to use all of them, if I like them. If you can do that, Thanks so much. I'll be updating on my other stories after this. Just saying, the new Arrow episodes are slightly ruining this idea. Thank you and hope to update soon!**_


	7. How it Began

_**AN: I'd like to thank Ancient Arbriter for giving me ideas for this story. Without their help, I wouldn't have been able to continue this story. There will be certain Young Justice references. Not much, it might be brought up or something, but they will not make an appearance in this story. Sorry to disappoint you. All my Teen Titan stories will have Young Justice References just so you know. **_

_**Sorry it took so long. I've had it for awhile on my Flash drive, but then something happened to my computer and it took three weeks to fix.**_

_**Disclaimer: Refer to this chapter for it.**_

Dig's P.O.V

After we were introduced to the Titans we sat down and started chatting.

"So, how'd you and Thea meet anyway?" Bumble Bee asked Roy.

Roy unconsciously took Thea's hand. "I stole her purse and she had me arrested."

The other Titans, minus Robin and Kid Flash, stared opened mouthed.

"Hold up, he stills your purse, you call the police on him, and then you start dating him?!" Bumble Bee asked Thea. "You stole a Purse?!" Last one was directed to Roy.

"Yeah, kind of, yes he stole my purse, and I did have him arrested. Then he told the police some sob story about his mom, which was bull by the way, and I went to the Glades to get my purse." Thea explained.

"I still can and can't believe you did that. You could have gotten hurt." Oliver said, worry clear in his eyes.

"I was fine, Ollie."

"What are the Glades?" Cyborg asked.

"The bad part of Starling." Robin said.

"Either way, after that she saw me outside a coffee shop and said she could get me a job at Oliver's Nightclub." Roy cut in.

"Wait, how old are you when this took place." Aqualad asked clearly confused.

"18, why?"

"When was this?"

"Two years ago…"

"YOU'RE 20?!" The Titans, minus the obvious and Raven, who quirked an eyebrow, exclaimed.

"Yeah… You didn't know that?"

"We thought you were 17 or 18." Bumble Bee said, still shocked.

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not."

"Well, now I'm nervous to tell you that I'm 18…" Wally said slowly. The Titans looked even more shocked then before.

"Is it weird that I'm vaguely reminded of Megan and Supey when we say something they weren't taught?" Robin asked looking at Wally.

"I'm right there with you…."

"But, um, after that, I didn't show up, and she comes by my house to see what happened. I blow her off, and she decides to get attacked by some stupid punks that lived around where she was walking by and I had to save her." Roy said, smirking.

"It's not my fault they chose me. It could have been anybody. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Thea defended herself.

"Whatever gets you through the nights."

"At least I wasn't the one who got stabbed!"

"Trying to save you!"

"Wait; hold up, you got stabbed?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, then she took me to the hospital."

Thea smiled. "I personally liked the way I got you take the shot. But really, needles?"

"It's genuine and more common." Roy smirked and lifted an eyebrow; "I personally like it more."

"But anyway, we started dating."

"How'd you meet Robin and Kid Flash?" Cyborg asked.

"That was a couple of months later. We had just started out maybe four months ago and He joined the Justice League three months. He had to go on an out of world mission with Batman and Flash. So, they decided that Raisa could watch us. Well, then she had to go out of town last second and Oliver had no choice but to leave Speedy and I in charge."

"Why didn't I just call you?" Oliver asked me.

"I was out of town with Carly and Felicity was on a date and had to work odd hours at her job." I answered.

"Hey, we were alive when you came back and the mansion wasn't trashed. Badly." Roy defended them.

"Whatever, I just want to know why mom's mattress was in the living room floor, under the chandelier." Oliver said.

"Kid Flash dared Robin to hang from a chandelier for ten minutes. We didn't want him to get hurt, so we put that there. It was the biggest one we could find!" Roy shouted the last part due to the look Oliver was giving them.

"Whatever, my question is, why ask him to? I mean, you know about his past."

"I wanted to see if it was true." Wally said.

"Hey, why don't we go out for some pizza?" Cyborg asked.

"Cool, but you can't go out in costumes."

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"It means this…?" He walked over to an overnight bag he failed to bring to his room the past couple of days and produced several watches.

"¿Cómo son los relojes de supuestos para ayudar?" Más asked.

"Huh?" Roy and Wally asked and looked at Robin.

"They asked: 'How are watches supposed to help?'" Robin told them.

"Oh, well, they aren't watches. It changes your appearance to what you desire. I already set them so you'd look normal. It should come with clothes when you morph. It's technically metamorphous." Wally explained.

Cyborg looked at them in awe. "How'd you build it, much less get the tech for it?"

"I'm a science geek. Something I'll actually admit and be proud that I did. Either way, me and computer nerd built them. It took years to build. So, don't mess up our invention. Don't worry, it's been tested."

Bumble Bee, Beast Boy, Aqulad, Más y Menos, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Jinx all took one and put it on.

_**Sorry it took so long to update, I couldn't think of a way for this to go on. Again, I thank Ancient Arbiter for the ideas. Love you! You know not that kind of way. See you later.**_


	8. VERY IMPORTANT AN!

Hey everyone, sorry not a chapter,

But, I can't do this story anymore. Don't ask why, I just can't.

So, instead of deleting it, I'm puting it up for adoption. PM me if you want it.

I'm so so so sorry. I'll update this when i have a taker. Sorry.

~ProtectingwithWaterandRiptide.


End file.
